


Halloweenie

by GayStuffe



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: (Minor) Cussing, Akko is a dumbass like always, Biting, Blood, Blushing, Costume Party, Diakko, F/F, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween 2019, Hamanda if you squint, Hannah and Barbara aren't such dicks, I'm so sorry, Kissing, Late Halloween, Making Out, fangs, spells, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStuffe/pseuds/GayStuffe
Summary: Akko needed a costume. She didn't have a costume. She tried to conjure herself up a costume.That was a mistake.(Excuse the name, it's what I had named the orginal document as a joke and it stuck, I couldn't be bothered with coming up with a new one, so if you've any suggestions, I'm open to them)
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill (insinuated)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 254





	Halloweenie

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking late it's not even funny.  
Have fun.  
Also, I thank @VathySkotadi for the orignal idea, even if it's changed up a bit.  
Oh and credit to @luxrva for the Amanda!Lumberjack costume idea  
Oh and my dumb beta for this fic, Synd, you're the only reason this isn't being posted mid-december.

Akko Kagari sat on her bed, freaking out as she had just been reminded of the Luna Nova Halloween costume party. Sure, it had been the talk of Luna Nova since September, as rumor had it, there would be no chaperones this year. Which, in theory, sounded like a bad idea with a room full of teenage witches, but this year they also decided to host two separate parties, divided by class years. One party would consist of any underclassmen, which  _ is _ being chaperoned, and the other would be the upperclassmen party, which is the  _ un _ chaperoned party. The reason being; ever since Akko and Diana had saved the world, magic, witchery, and all things in between had skyrocketed.

Luna Nova was practically drowning in funds at this point, what with it’s sudden influx of all-new wanna-be witch students. Along with the large amount of money Luna Nova had came to, so did technology. Now, at the moment, there were several construction projects going on throughout the Luna Nova grounds. Not everyone knew exactly  _ what _ they were building, but a few were for sure going to be buildings for dormitories, but this time somewhat more technology friendly. Of course, the students that were already previously enrolled tended to prefer the old-fashioned way, but there were a few that were excited about the new changes. 

Akko was  _ not _ one of them. Honestly, she could care less about technological implementations. What she  _ did  _ care about was the fact that she never had any time at  **all** . Of course, she  _ did _ save the world, which is expected to come with fame of some sort, and yes, Diana  _ did _ deal with a majority of it, but Akko was still rushed everytime she came out of her dormitory room. Yes, having new witches nearly tackle you was. . .  _ flattering _ in a way, but it got tiring.

She had been reduced to leaving early for class and waiting until nearly curfew time to get back to the red team dormitory. Fortunately, she got to see Diana in both the mornings before breakfast and at night, when she was preparing to start her patrol rounds. The two had gotten closer after saving the world together, as anyone could assume would happen. Though, because of their new-found ( _ at least on Akko’s part _ ) fame, the two rarely got to see each other outside of the few minutes before breakfast and curfew. And it was very obviously taking a toll on the two of them. 

Akko was hoping that the Halloween party would be their chance to finally spend some time together, but of course, she had to go and forget about a costume, which was really the most important part of the costume party, key word: costume. Which is why the red-eyed witch was now sitting alone in the red team dormitory, with no sign of her teammates, fangirls,  _ or _ Diana. 

Usually, it would be relatively simple to take a quick trip to Blytonbury and buy  _ some _ sort of costume, but the leylines were absolutely  _ swamped _ , what with it being Halloween and the parade going on. Even if she did attempt to travel there, she wouldn’t be back in time for the party, so there was no point. 

_ Though _ , she  _ is _ a witch. Couldn’t she just conjure up some sort of costume using her spells? It couldn’t be that hard, not much different than using magic to change uniforms after she spilled something on the ones she was already wearing. But, before that, she needed to know  _ what _ she wanted to be. 

She obviously wouldn’t be using any of Sucy’s suggestions, which she didn’t even want to  _ think _ about, much less wear them. The only things Lotte had brought to the table were nightfall character suggestions, but Akko didn’t read nightfall, so those were useless as well. The only redeemable suggestion was Amanda’s vampire suggestion, and even that was only thrown out to make fun of her eye color. But, even so, it wasn’t a bad idea, and it seemed easy enough to conjure. All she  _ really _ needed were some fake fangs, black clothing, and maybe a cape. It wouldn’t be the best costume there, and it certainly wouldn’t win any costume contests, but it was better than wearing  _ no _ costume. 

With that decided, she stood up, and grabbed her wand. Recalling the spell, she adjusted her stance, and faced the mirror. 

A loud yell rang throughout the nearly empty dormitory. Akko swatted at the clearing smoke surrounding her and stepped closer to the mirror. Really, she looked decent, complete with a frilly black skirt, black thigh-high socks, a long sleeve button-up black shirt, and a red vest, giving her a somewhat decent old vampire look. Unfortunately, no cape was present, but it didn’t really matter at that point. Sure, it was a bit more. . .  _ girlish _ than she would’ve liked, but she couldn’t say it didn’t fit a vampire’s look. 

Nodding at her reflection, she turned around to prepare for the party. Seemingly, her spell had taken care of her makeup as well, as her face looked pale, and her lips were painted a ruby red. Not wanting to smear anything, she didn’t touch her face. Thinking she should’ve eaten something beforehand, she grabbed the pastry she had swiped from the kitchens the night before and took a tentative bite, still not wanting to smear any makeup. Luckily, it seemed the makeup applied had already dried, so she took a larger bite and scarfed the rest down, only for an audible “_ouch_” to ring out. Holding her lip between her front teeth, she swallowed the rest of what was in her mouth and stepped back into the mirror’s view. Jutting out her lip, she saw a slight puncture mark, a hole in her lip about the size of a coffee stirrer, still oozing blood.

Akko biting her lip wasn’t  _ particularly _ unheard off, but never to such an extent. Nevertheless, she dabbed at the cut with a napkin before giving up, as it was bound to stop bleeding at some point, and she  _ really _ didn’t have the time to deal with such a minor puncture. 

While getting ready, the taste of blood invaded her mouth and she thought about how she had bitten herself to such an extent. Standing in front of the mirror one last time before she departed, she smiled, leaning in closely to inspect her two new teeth. Where her top-row canines were, now sat a set of fangs, each sharp and dangerous-looking. Poking one with her finger, she exclaimed, “Wow! I did great, I guess practice really  _ does _ pay off.” 

With that, she righted herself and exited the room, content.

The walk to the room where the party was being held was silent, save for the booming music coming from said room. Thankfully, the underclassmen’s party was being held on the opposite side of school, so she wouldn’t be seeing any of her over-enthusiastic  _ fans _ tonight. 

Arriving at the door, she smoothed her skirt, took a deep breath, and opened the doors. A few eyes turned her way as she walked in, but most kept to what they were previously doing. Spotting her friends waving hands, she picked up the pace, and quickly made it to her circle of friends. 

“Akko!” Amanda shouted, pouncing on her friend, “I see you took me up on my costume suggestion.”

She pushed Amanda off of her, rubbing her shoulder with an annoyed expression. “Yeah, honestly it was last minute, but I think I managed to pull it off,” she beamed, smiling as they each made comments about her costume. 

While they chatted about her vampiric costume, Akko took the time to survey her friends’ costumes. Lotte was dressed in a frilly white dress, tattered with rips, complete with pearls strung around her neck and makeup that made it look like she was rotting away. It appears she was some sort of dead bride, and she made it work well. Trailing her eyes over to Sucy, she simply smiled, taking in the lap coat, the glasses, and the frizzled hair. Either she was Einstein or some sort of mad scientist, she’d have to ask later that night. Finished looking at her teammates costumes, her eye drew towards the green team’s outfits. Constanze was (of course) a robot, complete with a head-mask and little gadgets scattered throughout her body. Jasminka looked as if she were a donut, but it was hard to tell as she had her back turned from the rest of the group, presumably eating something. And, lastly, Amanda, who was currently making fun of Lotte’s dress, was dressed as a tattered Lumberjack, her sleeves were ripped off, and she carried an axe around. The axe part of the costume scared Akko a bit, but she pushed the thoughts from her mind.

At that moment, the blue team walked up behind. Sucy was the one to notice them. 

“Well, if it isn’t the chaperones for the night.”

Said comment forced Akko to turn around, only to freeze. Diana. . . Diana was wearing a  _ skirt _ . And not just any skirt, a  _ short _ skirt. Obviously way shorter than what she was used to, based on the fact that she kept pulling said skirt down and blushing. Of course, Akko staring at the newfound skin wasn’t helping at all, and everyone in the group could tell exactly where  _ and _ who she was staring at.

After someone in the now-awkward group cleared their throat, she finally managed to tear her eyes away and drag her stare up to inspect the rest of what she was wearing. With that, she finally realized what she was dressed up as. 

“A nurse?” she questioned, finally meeting the nurse in question’s eyes. Sure, it made sense, what with the Cavendish history and all, but for  _ this _ specific costume?

Coughing slightly, she nodded, “I. . . well to put it simply, I didn’t have time to pick out my own costume, so my  **teammates** kindly picked one up for me,” she said, putting emphasis on teammates as she shot both of them a glare. The teammates in question only snickered in response, not even attempting to look ashamed as they were called out. 

Akko, not being able to say anything, was thankful when Lotte spoke up for the group. “Well, nevertheless, you look great, as do you two,” she said, gesturing towards Hannah and Barbara. 

The two girls thanked her, and it was silent for a moment. During that moment, Akko stole a glance at Diana, only to look away as their eyes met. From the corner of her eye, she saw the green team shuffle away, and the rest of her own team soon followed. While Akko was looking away, Diana motioned for her own teammates to leave them alone as well, smiling as Akko’s attention was back on her.

“Oh, where’d Hannah and Barbara go?” she questioned, even as she saw them conversing with her own teammates off to the side. 

Diana blew a hair out of her face, “I’m assuming they went to dance or something of the sort?”

Nodding, the two went back to silence. During this time, they each took the time to fully take in the others appearance. Akko, now noticing the costume’s add-ons, smiled, saying, “You know, doctor’s are usually the ones seen with stethoscopes, right?” 

Glancing down, she shrugged, “Yeah, but I didn’t know how I felt about carrying around a needle for the night, so I went with the next best thing.” 

“Well, at least you didn’t bring an actual axe,” Akko joked, referencing Amanda’s costume choice for the night. 

After chucking, she turned serious for a moment, “Oh but don’t worry, I cast a de-sharpening spell, and I made it so that even if she were to hit something, it’d have as much force as a paper plane would.” At that, the two glanced at the lumberjack in question, who was playfully swinging the axe in front of a blushing Hannah.

Diana was the first to look away from the flirtatious scene, “Speaking of costumes, I couldn’t help but notice that yours seems. . . how do I put this, short? Short meaning your skirt length,” she said looking down, not able to raise her head out of embarrassment. 

Akko looked down confusedly. Her skirt seemed about the same length as it always was. “Uh, I’m pretty sure it’s  _ always _ this length?”

She scowled for a moment, “Well, it’s  _ usually _ too short.” Her face grew red, looking anywhere else but Akko.

“Does that mean you’re  **usually** looking then?” 

As soon as those words passed through her lips, Akko gasped and covered them, only to once again bite her bottom lip. Wincing in pain, she held her lip as it dripped blood for the second time that night. 

Ignoring what the red-eyed witch had said previously, Diana stepped closer, intending to find out where the blood was coming from. “Akko? Are you alright? Did you have  _ another _ bloody nose?” she questioned, laying a worried hand on her shoulder. 

Still making sure to not to drop blood on her costume, Akko shook her head, “No, I bit my lip, it’s alright.”

Feeling for the wound with her tongue, she noticed that the earlier bite mark was gone. Or maybe she had just pierced the same spot? Nevertheless, she motioned for a napkin of some sort, to stop the bleeding, and one was granted to her. 

Soon, the bleeding stopped, and the injured girl was once again able to talk freely. 

“Are you alright?” Diana questioned, “Here, I’ll take a look, open your mouth.”

Complying, Akko opened her mouth and jutted out her lip. The cool air stung a bit, but it faded away as soon as Diana’s hot breath flew on her face as she stepped closer to inspect the cut. 

“Beatrix Akko, you very nearly pierced through your lip, how did you manage to do that?” she questioned, stepping all-the-more closer. 

Akko shrugged, “I dunno, I guess these fake teeth are sharper than I’d thought.”

At that, she stepped back a bit, brow furrowing, “What do you  _ mean _ ‘fake teeth’? Are they not plastic?” Placing her hand on her hips, she waited for a response expectantly, making Akko sweat. 

“Uh. . . well actually, I sort of. . .  _ conjured _ up a vampire costume? And it turned out really good, look!” she exclaimed, smiling widely and pointing out what were  _ supposed _ to be her canines.

The blonde nurse gasped slightly, and took a step forward once again. “Akko. . .” she said worriedly, “those don’t look fake.”

Grinning giddily, she nodded, “Well, yeah, that’s the point, right?”

Shaking her head, Diana sighed, “Can you remove them for me please?”

“Alright,” she said, shrugging as she placed her fingers over the two sharp teeth in question. Tugging slightly, she made sure not to bite her fingers, as to prevent anymore injuries for the night. Brows furrowing when they didn’t immediately come off, she tugged harder, fingers slipping as she lost her grip. Now, she was getting worried. 

Laughing slightly, “Would you happen to have some pliers on you, Miss Nurse?” she joked, trying her best not to worry herself. Of course, the blonde could see through her ploy, but decided to play along as to prevent her from panicking outright. 

“Yes actually, a good nurse always keep a pair on hand,” she said, trying her best to stifle the smile making its way on her face as the other girl smiled. “But, on a more serious note, I can try a spell that  _ might _ remove them, I’d just have to be careful to not remove your actual teeth.”

At that, the brunette’s eyebrows shot up, and she stepped back a bit worriedly. Unconsciously, sliding her tongue along her teeth, still being careful as to not cut herself, she shook her head. “I don’t know how I’d feel about losing a couple teeth ‘cause of a costume.”

Diana rolled her eyes, “Oh shush, you’ll be fine. Would you like to do this now or after the party?” 

She thought for a moment, looking back and forth between the witch in front of her and the group conversing a ways away. “I think I’d like to wait until after the party. After all, I  _ did _ go through the trouble of making, well,  _ conjuring _ it, so I can’t just leave early and remove the costume.”

Diana nodded, and stepped away, “I understand, but please tell me if you happen to injure yourself again.” With another nod, she turned to find her teammates, leaving Akko to her lonesome. 

And, she finally noticed just how  _ hungry _ she was. How hadn’t she noticed it before? Honestly, it was both a mix of hungry and thirsty, and it was quickly turning into starving. Luckily for her, a table full of halloween styled treats sat in the corner, such as cupcakes covered in candy spiders and pretzel sticks disguised as ghosts.

On her way to said treat table, she pondered about how the rest of her night would go. Obviously, the fact that she couldn’t remove her supposed fake teeth herself worried her, and not to mention that they would have to be removed by spell. Of course, she trusted Diana, not only were they friends, but she was also one of the most talented witches she knew. But, somewhere, for some reason, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach, not to mention the dryness covering her throat. 

Hopefully eating something would satisfy her cravings. 

Finally arriving at the food table, she proceeded to shove an entire cupcake into her mouth, turning around as someone tapped her shoulder. 

“You look like you just ate out a pumpkin,” remarked the evil scientist, chuckling as Lotte grabbed a napkin and dotted at Akko’s mouth. Struggling to swallow the cupcake, she simply huffed, giving Sucy a dirty look as the green team walked up. 

“Eh, Akko, hungry already? Those cupcakes obviously won’t do you any good, how about taking a bite into Miss Pri-” the red-head was cut off by a chocolate covered pretzel being shoved into her mouth by a smiling Jasminka, munching on a few of the pretzels herself. 

The red-eyed witch finally swallowed the cupcake, licked her lips, and proceeded to grab herself another. This time, making sure not to choke, and being careful not to pierce her lip, she took smaller bites, listening as everyone conversed around her. 

Soon, the attention was back on her, as Constanze had pointed out that Akko was now on her seventh cupcake. 

As she attempted to go for her eighth, her hand was smacked by a gloved hand. “I think you’ve had enough, save some for the rest of us will ya’?” Sucy snarked, picking up a cupcake herself. 

“But I’m hungry~” she whined, attempting to steal a wipe of the frosting from the scientists cupcake before backing off as her finger was met with a glare. Sighing she gave up, instead grabbing a cup full of watery punch. At this point, she would be willing to drink nearly  _ anything _ to quench her newfound thirst. As she thought that, her eyes trailed around the room, immediately focusing on a certain  _ blonde _ witch as she spoke to a group of girls from our class. She seldom spoke, allowing Hannah and Barbara to do most of the talking as she chimed in every once in a while.

Akko couldn’t help but notice her costume for the third time that night. It was surprising the talented witch had even considered wearing a costume, it just didn’t seem like a. . .  _ Diana _ thing to do. From the tight-fitting button up shirt tucked into the waistband of her skirt to the skirt itself, which, as she mentioned earlier, was  _ short _ . Not to mention  _ tight _ , seemingly like a form of a pencil skirt but also not, complete with slight slits on each side. Eyes managing to trail back up towards her face, she watched as the blonde tucked a stray hair behind her ear, smiling as it fell back into place. 

Her stare drifted down to her neck. And how it moved whenever she spoke, or swallowed the god-awful punch, or how she turned her head to look at the very girl who was checking her out. Caught in the act, the girl in question blushed and turned away, continuing to drink the punch as a means to divert her attention from the nurse. 

Finally tuning back into the conversation, she choked as the words “blood-sucking” and “neck” were mentioned in the same sentence. 

Except they weren’t.

“Huh, what’d you say?” she questioned, focusing on the group as a whole. 

The rest of the group turned to look at her. “Oh, we were just talking about dancing in the back, apparently they opened another separate room for dancing. Why? Did you want to dance?” Lotte questioned, gesturing towards an open door towards the back of the room. 

Akko blushed sightly, “I-I need a second, I misheard you it seems.”’

Nodding, the girls went back to their conversation as the red-eyed witch calmed herself down. She could’ve  _ sworn _ they had said those exact words, one nearly after the other. Maybe she had eaten  _ too _ much? At that, the witch decided to sit down for a moment, allowing herself to catch her breath. 

This party was really taking a lot out of her. Obviously, the several cupcakes she had shoved into her mouth, not to mention the shitty punch, were  _ not _ helping to quench either her hunger or thirst. Luckily, the party was already halfway through. Sure, they had pushed back the curfew for the night, as it was a holiday and whatnot, but everyone was still expected to be in bed by at least  _ midnight _ , which, compared to their usual curfew, was a great deal more time. 

A poking sensation on her arm interrupted her thoughts. “Hey, we’re going to the back room to dance, you’re welcome to join if you’d like,” Lotte said, gesturing towards the door, which was rapidly flashing different colored lights. 

Maybe dancing would take her thoughts away from everything. She nodded, standing up, abielt shakily, holding onto the chair for support before she stood straight. Luckily, no one around noticed it, so they continued on to the so-called ‘dancing room’. 

On the way, her eyes couldn’t help but move back to where the blonde had been standing, and saddened when she saw that she wasn’t there. Nevertheless, she followed her friends into the room, stopping for a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the bright and flashing lights. 

As they did, she noticed a group of moving bodies towards the middle of the room. Beside the mass of dancing people stood a few girls, leaning on the walls, either tired from dancing or chatting amongst themselves. 

A hand grabbed her own and dragged her into said mass of bodies. It wasn’t hard to get into the groove, it was a simple beat, a song without lyrics. She couldn’t say she was a  _ good _ dancer, but she wasn’t absolutely terrible, if not a bit clumsy, but that wasn’t any different from her normal life. A couple people away, she saw Amanda dancing proactively in front of a flustered Hannah, Sucy standing stock still while both Lotte and Barbara encouraged her to dance, and Constanze making stanbot dance in her stead while Jasminka clapped it on. She took her place next to the still witch, bumping their hips together playfully. She ignored the glare and began dancing once again, but this time with her  _ friends _ , trying her best to forget about the pain in her throat. 

And she did.

That is, until, after quite a bit of time of dancing and joking around, she saw Diana. The blonde looked awkward, attempting to weave through the crowd to where she had seen their group of friends. Akko had to stifle a giggle at her expression as a pair of girls that were dancing  _ very _ closely accidently bumped into her, causing her to nearly stumble. At that moment, their eyes met, and the feeling in her throat came rushing back all at once. She leaned over, hands scratching at her throat as she gasped for air. She kneeled in the middle of the dance floor, hunched over as she coughed her lungs out, tears filling her eyes. 

The music stopped abruptly, and everyone in the room gathered around the girl to see if she was alright. Diana rushed to the front of the circle, kneeling beside the coughing girl. 

“Akko? Akko, what’s wrong?” she yelled, laying a hand on the brunette’s back. 

Barely able to answer, she coughed out, “Drink,” before turning back to her coughing fit, wheezing between each cough. At that, one of the many girls surrounding them ran and grabbed a water bottle from a nearby table, giving it to Diana who then had it snatched from her grasp as the coughing witch downed the entire bottle in the blink of an eye. 

Gasps were heard from the crowd as she did so, but she couldn't care less. 

She was still thirsty. 

Luckily, she wasn’t on the floor anymore, her coughing fit having died as soon as water  _ graced _ her parched throat. She took the hand offered to her, assisting her while she steadied herself on two legs. 

Diana was immediately by her side, supporting her, “Here, I’ll walk you to somewhere you can sit,” she said, taking her by the arm to a chair in the corner of the room. She accepted the seat wholly, slumping as she sat, still breathing heavily. 

  
The rest of the room wasn’t sure how to act. Sure, the party still had around half an hour left, but they wanted to make sure Akko was alright. 

  
Diana could sense their worries. “Everyone, please, continue partying, I’ll take care of Akko,” she said calmly, motioning for the ‘DJ’ to restart the music back up as she took the sick girl by the arm again. She turned it to a dull roar, allowing everyone to mingle back in before turning it back up to it’s usual volume. 

Helping her out of the room, the two walked slowly out, greeted by their friends. 

“Akko!” they shouted in unison, each girl surrounding her. “We saw you collapse, are you alright?” Lotte questioned, brows scrunched in worry. 

She nodded lazily, managing a tight-lipped smile, “Yeah, I’m totally fine, I think I just didn’t eat enough or something. . .”

A snort interrupted their fretting, “Didn’t eat enough? You ate like, ten cupcakes.” Her comment was met with glares from most of the group, both Akko and Diana included. She rolled her eyes, mumbling something as she fiddled with the rubber gloves she was wearing. 

“If it’s alright with you all, I’d like to take Akko down to the nurse, I was planning on leaving the party a bit earlier anyways,” she assured, adjusting her hold on the other girl’s arm. Said girl shivered, suddenly feeling cold, even if the room temperature hadn’t changed. 

“Well, she’s already got a nurse-  _ oof _ ,” Amanda snicked, cut off by an unnamed elbow to the ribs. The nurse in question rolled her eyes, and nearly dragged Akko off as soon as Lotte gave her the okay to take her down to the school nurse.

The two slowly trekked out of the party room, waving goodbye and wishing everyone they could a Happy Halloween on their way out. 

At that point, Akko could nearly stand on her own, but neither girl removed their hands from the other. Walking further away from the party, the music drowned out, only an occasional bass beat could be heard every now and then. 

Neither girl spoke a word, until the clicking of heels sounded from down the hall. Shooting a glance at the other, the two ducked into the nearest door, closely it quietly as they hushed themselves. 

That is, until Diana realized that they were indeed hiding. “Wait, we’re allowed to be out and about, why are we hiding?” she questioned in a whisper voice, contradicting her statement. 

Akko shrugged, “I dunno,” she said nonchalantly, realizing where they were, “but we’re in one of the old unused classrooms.”

The blonde looked around, coming to the same conclusion. The seats were dusty, the projectors that were newly installed into used classrooms wasn't there, and cobwebs covered the corners and the desks all over the room.

Diana huffed, “I can’t believe the staff allows even unused classrooms to get  _ this _ dirty, just because we’re changing as a school doesn’t mean-,” she was cut off by a near-growl. 

“Diana, do you really I care about some dirty old classroom?”

As that was said, the previously sickly girl stood straight, and walked forward, backing the other into the wall. 

“A-Akko?” the trapped girl stuttered, eyes wide, “I-Is everything alright?”

She stepped forward once again, forcing her body flush against the blonde’s. “I-I’m not sure, but I’m really,  ** _really_ ** thirsty,” she breathed, face nearing closer and closer to the other’s blushing face as her red eyes darkened slightly. 

“W-well if you’d like, I can get you some-,” cut off once again, a lick on her cheek silenced her. Unable to speak, she allowed the brunette to continue, allowing her to slide her tongue down from her cheek, to her neck, all the way down to the crack of her cleavage. Stopping there, she backed away for a bit, garnering the flustered blonde’s reaction. 

Red, hungry eyes bore into clouded blue ones. After a moment, eye contact was broken as the owner of said blue eyes nodded, turning her head slightly in embarrassment. 

She stepped forward again, forcing the two as close as they were before. After another quick meeting of their eyes, she leaned down, placing a kiss on the side of the blonde’s neck. Her tongue darted out, licking the same spot repeatedly. 

At that, Diana let out a small sound, “Oh, Akko, I-,” she hissed in pain, “What the f-  ** _oh_ ** .” Her protests were cut off as the brunette’s teeth sunk into her skin, silencing the both of them. Hands slid up the red-eyed witches back, sliding up until they were grasping shoulders, nails digging into the skin under the fabric of the shirt. 

The blonde sighed, slumping against the wall as Akko withdrew from her neck licking her lips. The two were silent for a moment, each catching their breath. 

Diana was the first to speak up, “I’m sorry but-,” she took a deep breath, “ _ What _ in the nines was  _ that _ ?”

The equally as out of breath girl gave her a dumb look, “Uh, you gave me permission, remember?”

She facepalmed, cheeks still flushed as she regained her footing. “Yes, but not for. . .  _ whatever _ that was,” she looked the other way towards the desks, not able to face the other girl. 

“Then what were you giving me permission for?” she asked, genuinely confused as the blonde’s blush was brought back full force. 

“N-nothing, it’s unimportant. Now, when were you going to tell me that you were a vampire? I saw  _ some _ signs earlier, but I couldn’t know for sure until now,” she questioned, still unable to look her fully in the eyes. 

“I’m a what?”

Diana’s expression deadpanned, “Akko, how do I put this nicely? You were quite literally biting my  _ neck _ , how much clearer can I make it? Not to mention, the blood dripping from your mouth?”

At that, a single droplet dripped down from her lips, causing the blonde to quickly catch it with her finger, as to not ruin anyone’s costume. The rest of her fingers went to wipe the remaining red smears from her lips, stopping only when a tentative tongue touched the tips of her forefinger. Their eyes connected, each pair of eyes boring into the other, before the vampire took the blood-covered fingers into her mouth. Not losing eye contact, her tongue swirled around the digits, clearing them of any evidence of blood. 

Slowly, she removed them from her mouth, a trail of saliva connecting the two until it broke off. Neither girl could say anything, or rather, neither girl  _ wanted _ to say anything, not wanting to ruin what had begun. The tension in the air was thick, and by now, they were breathing heavily again, chests rapidly heaving up and down. 

“Technically, I could bite your neck anytime,” the brunette teased breathlessly, laying a finger on her chin as she thought about it. 

  
Said statement caused the blonde to facepalm, the blush covering her face a deeper red than ever, “You’re not wrong I suppose, but that’s beside the problem.”

The vampire shrugged, “What’s the problem then? Sure, I’m a vampire or whatever, but what’s that gonna change?”

Diana rapidly blinked, not completely comprehending what was said, “I’m sorry, what? You just found out that you’ve changed into something that needs human  _ blood _ to survive, not to mention any other new abilities that are bound to come along with it, and you’re completely okay with that?”

She thought for a moment, “I suppose the whole ‘needing blood to survive’ thing will get annoying, but I’m sure plenty of girls around here wouldn’t mind allowing me to do so.”

At that, the blondes face soured, face contorting in a frown. A single syllable escaped from her lips. 

“No.”

Akko’s brow furrowed, “What do you mean, ‘No’?”

Diana, albeit confused herself, nodded, “You heard me, you’re not to be taking blood from anyone. . .,” she trailed off, “but me.” The last part she very nearly whispered, but Akko could hear the words crystal clearly.

“So, does that mean I’m allowed to do it again?” she stepped forward, but stopped as Diana hadn’t backed up as she had earlier. 

“Actually, I was thinking you could place your lips elsewhere.”

This time, Diana was the one to step forward, and placed her lips atop of the other girl’s. Waiting for her to reciprocate, she stood stock still, not wanting to make the other girl uncomfortable.

Slowly realizing what was happening, Akko pressed her lips into the blonde’s, eyes squeezed shut as she did so. They didn’t move until the taller of the two tilted her head slightly and deepened the kiss, allowing the other to get used to the feeling. 

Soon, the two were immersed in their kiss, breathing fast, the tension heavy around them. Stopping a moment to breathe, their foreheads pressed together, breath mingling before Akko dove back in, capturing Diana’s lips with her own. Sliding her tongue between her lips, their kiss deepened even further, heart rates speeding up as their tongues met. There, they fought, each wrestling to gain the advantage over the other. Eventually, the blonde won, and she explored the inside of the brunette’s mouth, learning each and every point and ridge of her mouth with the triumphal muscle. 

Obviously not wanting to be outdone by the blonde witch, Akko pushed forward, forcing her back against the wall harshly, causing an “oof," to escape her lungs on impact as the wind was slightly knocked out of her. Not bothering to apologize, the vampire began peppering her neck with kisses, making sure to lighten said kisses when they happened to land upon the earlier bite mark as to not hurt the girl. 

“ _ Akko, _ ” she gasped out, knees buckling as a tongue slid over her pulse point, allowing sharp fangs to lightly scratch where her tongue had previously been. 

This time, wanting to avoid the same confusion as the last time, Akko stopped, “Uh, is it alright for me to. . .,” she trailed off, not able to say it aloud, even if she’d already previously done the same thing before.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde nodded, turning her head to the right and brushing stray hair away from her neck. Leaving another quick kiss on her lips, the vampire prepared to bite the blonde, making sure to avoid the mark from earlier. 

Finding a suitable point, she drew back to confirm with the blonde that she was okay with it, and, after a nod, she leaned down and sank her teeth into the pale skin of her neck. Hands tightened around her waist, bringing the two closer as she lightly began to suck, breathing heavily through her nose. She pressed her lips tightly to the pale skin, tongue lapping around where her teeth were inserted. She couldn’t help but smile, causing her fangs to dig in further, which emitted a groan from the owner of said neck who pulled the other even closer, accidentally grinding their hips together. At that, both girls gasped, and the vampire of the two detached herself from Diana as her knees finally gave out, leaving her slumped on the wall, curling over herself in order to catch her breath. 

“That- that was. . .,” unable to continue, she let out a sigh, inhaling deeply immediately after. Looking down, she threw a hand out to the still breathless blonde, “Are you alright? I didn’t take too much, did I?” she questioned as the other took the hand offered, standing up shakily. 

Shaking her head no, she steadied herself, their hands still conjoined even if by that point, the blue-eyed witch could stand on her own just fine. 

“I’m fine, just needed a moment to right myself,” Diana insisted, disconnecting their hands to brush herself off, not noticing the brunettes disappointed face when she didn’t reconnect them.

The room went silent, neither girl wanting to speak the obvious until a horrified expression crossed over the vampires face. 

“Does that mean you’re a vampire now too?”

The look the blonde proceeded to give the horrified witch the most exasperated and unamused look she could manage. 

“Akko, even if my knowledge of vampires is minimal, I think it’d take more than a bite or two to turn someone, otherwise vampires would be roaming the country, would they not?” she reasoned, laying a comforting hand on the vampire’s shoulder. 

She mulled over it in her head for a few seconds, before agreeing, “I guess you’re right, what would it take to change someone though?”

Diana quirked up an eyebrow, “Is that something you’re interested in?”

Turning red, Akko shook her head no, not bothering to reply aloud as the blonde chuckled lightly. 

Not wanting the silence to turn awkward, the blonde spoke up, “Well, I suppose it’s time to figure out how to turn you back then.” At that, she reached for the wand that was hidden in her pocket, not seeing the vampire’s incredulous expression. 

“What do you mean by ‘turn me back’? Why can’t I just stay a vampire?” she questioned, brows drawn and mouth wide, allowing sharp fangs to come into view. 

Diana couldn’t help but stare at said fangs before shaking herself out of it, giving herself a few moments to formulate a reply. “Why would you  _ want _ to be a vampire?” she questioned, hand still wrapped around the wand in her pocket. 

The brunette thought for a bit, “Well, why not? I’d get cool abilities right? Like night vision and the ability to fly. Sure, as I said earlier, needing blood to survive would get annoying, but I’m sure you’ve got that covered for me.” At that, the brunette winked flirtingly, smiling widely as to show off her fangs, causing the other’s attention to be drawn to them once again. 

Of course, she couldn’t be swindled, “I won’t  _ always  _ be around. Also, you  _ do _ know you have the same abilities as a witch? Night vision is just a simple potion and we have brooms for a reason, not just to flail around aimlessly.” 

Both girls winced after that was spoken, but it was obvious that the blonde witch was at her limit for the night, based on the two fingers she had on the bridge of her nose. 

“Are you  _ sure _ I didn’t take too much?” she questioned tentatively, knowing that Diana meant well, even if her words had a bite to them. 

Sighing, she nodded, “Yeah, I’m sorry, tonight has just been. . .,” she trailed off, not able to find a word to describe it. 

“Crazy?” Akko offered.

“Yeah, crazy,” she sighed, “I’m sorry I took it out on you, and if you  _ really _ don’t wish to change back, I can’t force you to do so.”

The brunette sighed, “No, it’s fine, you’re right, you won’t always be around, and I’d rather be a witch than a blood-sucking creature of the night.”

At that, the taller of the two sighed in relief, and finally removed her wand from her pocket. “Now, I haven’t done this before, but I’m sure it will be fine,” she reassured, pointing the tip of her wand at the vampire, who was starting to worry. 

“Uh, Diana, are you  _ sure _ -,” she was cut off by the tip of the wand glowing suddenly, illuminating both girls’ faces before the blonde whispered a spell under her breath.

An orb of light shot from her wand, breaking into two before hurtling towards the soon-to-not-be-vampire, who yelled in surprise before said balls of light crashed into her two sharpest teeth. A moment after the collision, the entire room flashed white, blinding both girls briefly in the process. 

Both girls blinked repeatedly, letting their vision return to normal before reacting. 

Akko’s was the first to adjust, whose fingers shot up to her mouth, checking to see if all her teeth were intact, and sighing in relief when all thirty-two teeth were still present. And, her canines were, well they were normal sized once again, returned to what they previously were. 

Soon after, Diana regained her vision, and inspected the brunette’s teeth herself.

“Luckily, it seems the spell worked. You still have your teeth  _ and _ they’ve returned to normal. Do you feel any different?” she questioned, waiting expectantly for a response as the other slid her tongue over her teeth as if to make sure she didn’t have fangs anymore. 

“Uh, no? I mean, nothing really feels any different, I guess my eyes hurt a bit,” she mumbled before chuckling at Diana’s apologetic look, “It’s fine, are you feeling alright?”

After a nod, the two went back to silence, before Akko spoke up. “So, erm, about what happened. . .,” she said, trailing off awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Was that just the vampire thing or. . .,” she stopped, not wanting to continue the obvious statement aloud. 

Blushing, Diana didn’t respond immediately, instead picking at the edge of her skirt of her nurse costume before responding. 

“I. . . I’m not quite sure. There were obviously many contributing factors and I-,” she looked down, muttering something under her breath.

“What’d you say?” Akko asked, unable to hear the girl as clearly as before. 

“I said that I enjoyed it,” she whispered quietly, face red and eyes downcast, unable to look the brunette in the eyes. 

She smiled, red coloring her cheeks, “Oh? Which part, the blood-sucking or the kissing?”

She didn’t reply, instead choosing to glare at the teasing witch, who was attempting to hold back a laugh. 

It didn’t work. 

A moment later, she burst out into laughter, unable to hold it in any longer. Wiping a tear from her eye, she sighed, “I’m sorry. It’s really not funny, but I think I needed a good laugh.”

Diana nodded in agreement, gasping as she checked the time, “Akko, we’ve been here nearly two and a half hours, the party’s long over by now, and your teammates  _ must _ be wondering where you’ve been.”

Wincing, she nodded, “Probably, we can run by the party room to grab our stuff, and then I could hopefully drop you off at your room?”

She quirked up an eyebrow, “Shouldn’t it be the other way around? How can I trust that you’ll go back to your room?”

Akko shrugged, “I dunno, guess you’ll just have to trust me then,” she winked and opened the unused classroom door, grabbing the other girl’s hand, dragging her along. 

Not having the energy to protest, Diana allowed herself to be dragged, resisting only when the brunette was about to open the door. She pulled her back by the hand, “Someone might still be in there, we should be more careful,” she whispered. 

She snickered, “Who’s hiding now?”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “Well, now we’re actually breaking the rules.”

“Isn’t there a PDA rule? Because wouldn’t what we just did in the classroom  _ also _ be breaking the rules?”

“If you’d like to be technical, we were in private.”

“So it would be against the rules if we did the same thing right now?”

“Well- yes, I suppose.”

“Perfect,” Akko leaned in, placing her lips atop of the blondes. She attempted to deepen the kiss, but was stopped by unopened lips. 

“Akko, I am  _ not _ doing this here,” she pushed the other girl away, ignoring the pouting expression on her face before it turned into a slight smirk. 

“So you’re saying you’d do it elsewhere?”

Her eyes widened, “N- by the nines Akko, are you doing this on purpose?”

She smiled cheekily and opened the doors, making sure the coast was clear before the two fully walked in. Luckily, the room was empty, save for trash lying around, leftover sweets, and stray balloons cluttering the ceiling. 

Still dragging the blonde, they walked past the food table, where Akko grabbed herself a cupcake, offering one to the other girl.

“Those have been sitting out for who knows how long, are you sure you’d like to eat one?” she questioned, crinkling her nose in disgust as she nodded and took a large bite, still dragging the other towards where a majority of the girls had laid their bags during the party. 

Except, they found it bare, save for a jacket crumpled in a corner, and it very obviously belonged to neither girl. 

Diana groaned, “Of course. Hannah and Barbara most likely took my belongings with them when they left, and, I’m assuming your teammates did the same?”

Akko shrugged, not bothering to answer the obvious question aloud as the other sighed again. 

“Well, it seems that coming here was a waste of time,” she huffed, already turning to head for the door. 

Akko followed closely behind her, left hand still clasped between the blonde’s right, using her free hand to grab yet another sugary treat as they passed by the table for a second time. Shoving it into her mouth, she allowed herself to be walked into the hallway, following in silence as she chewed. As was doing so, she noticed something. 

Swallowing, she pulled Diana back by her arm, stopping their journey. 

“Where are we going? We just passed my room, I thought you were taking me there because it’s after curfew?”

The blonde tried to appear as nonchalant as possible, “I thought you could walk me to my own room first, as you requested.”

A smile overtook the brunette’s face, “Oh, so you trust me now?”

She faltered a moment, but looked the other way, not responding to her teasing. The two continued walking, still hand in hand, silent but appreciative of the other. 

Soon, they arrived at Diana’s door. They stopped, and Akko leaned against said door. 

“So. . .,” she started, “This is your stop.”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “Really?”

“Sorry, I didn’t know what to say,” she said sheepishly, choosing to look at her feet rather than Diana. She looked up, “I suppose I should let you go inside then.”

She nodded, and placed her hand on the knob, turning it slightly before pausing, “Uh, Akko?”

The brunette perked up, “Yeah?”

“I know today was a mess, and we’ve still go to talk about what happened, but I wouldn’t be averse to going out sometime? Maybe like, next Friday?”

Red eyes widened, mouth dropping open. 

“Of course, if I’ve overstepped my bounds, please do not be afraid to tell me as much,” she nearly mumbled the last part, voice getting quieter as she spoke. 

Akko shook her head, “No, no, I would love you- I-I mean l-love to! I would love to take you out Friday, I can pick you up around six? Well, not really pick you up, but like, stop by and we could ride together? I don’t know if I can carry more than one person on my broom yet but I guess I could practice? Or, you could fly us but  _ I’m _ technically the one taking you out-,” the blonde placed a finger on her lips, stopping her ramble. 

After a moment, she replaced her finger with her lips, hoping the red-eyed witch would reciprocate. Almost immediately, she did as much, leaning into the blonde’s lips. Opening her mouth, she allowed Diana’s tongue to slip into her mouth, casually exploring. The kiss was calm and slow, not as heated nor as passionate and their earlier ones had been, but enjoyable nonetheless. A sigh broke their kiss. 

“I’ll fly us there, but you’re paying. Also, you taste like pure sugar, I feel like a gummy bear just assaulted my taste buds.”

She smirked, and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips, only to change direction at the last second and lay a kiss on each of the bitemarks from before. After a gasp sounded from the taller of the two, she removed her lips, and smirked. 

“I could say the same to you.”

At that, she laid a last quick kiss on the blonde’s lips before swiveling around and walking towards her own room. “I’ll see you Friday,” sounded in the halls as she walked away, leaving Diana blushing in her stead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I don't have much to say about this.  
I'm not very happy with the ending, but this was so far past Halloween I was done with it, so if it doesn't work or doesn't make sense, trust me, I know.


End file.
